


A revelation

by QCumberShaw



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QCumberShaw/pseuds/QCumberShaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of embarassed Q.</p>
<p>There is more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: It is taking on a life of its own.

Bond was flirting. Again. It was subtle and hence deadly and effective. Q groaned inwardly, but said nothing, the whole situation was turning into a nightmare. Well, certainly in his mind at least. Outwardly, things were going very well.

“Can I get you another drink, Miriam?” asked Bond.

“That would be lovely.” She smiled up at him as he rose to go the bar. He looked at Q and raised his eyebrow.

“Same again?” Q nodded mutely. He wanted to cry.

Miriam watched Bond leave, then leant forward and began talking to him in a low voice.

“Wow, he’s lovely. Is he like that at work too? Must be great working together. Do you see a lot of each other?” Q nodded.

“He travels a lot though, usually at very short notice.” His words came out more sharply than he’d intended and she looked keenly at him.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. I just meant…” She laughed as Q looked away, his emotions in free fall. He glanced at Bond standing at the bar. He was relaxed and looked like he owned the place. He turned at Q’s stare and caught his eye. He smiled slowly at him and Q could feel the heat rise in him. He forced himself to hold his stare, he wondered what Bond would do, then the barman spoke and his gaze was broken.

Q had accompanied Bond to meet an informant. Or rather Bond had accompanied Q as it had involved computers and firewalls and Q fancied a trip out rather than spend days hacking. It was a low risk meet and it had been successful. Q was happy, but Bond was bored.

“No exploding pens.” He grinned. Bond caught his eye and smiled back.

“Yeah, okay. There was no risk of anything. Dull, dull, dull.”

“I’ll make up for it next time. It’ll be explosive.”

“Promises, promises, Q.” A small grin played at the edge of his mouth. “Will there be a long slow build up followed by an eruption, or a series of slow ones?” Q considered. Rise to his bait or not?

Bond had started flirting with him whilst on his missions, sometimes subtly, other times more outrageously, much to the amusement of the rest of the team who were listening in. On the whole Q rose above it and returned the banter with interest. Unfortunately for him, he wanted more than just banter, a fact that he was at pains to conceal from Bond.

Bond’s motives puzzled him, as the only other person Bond flirted with was Moneypenny and he never got involved with his conquests (most ended up dead to be honest). Q thought that would be an unlikely eventuality in his case, still…

He was about to reply when a voice hailed him.

“Shit.” He placed his hand on Bond’s back and propelled him into the nearest doorway. Bond was initially surprised, but complied, his instinct telling him to obey. Q had seen something that had alarmed him. Q looked around. They were in a gallery. He had his arm around Bond and from the looks of the closest drawings, it was a display of homoerotic art. Some of which was beautiful. However, this was probably not the best moment to be enjoying it.

Bond glanced around and smiled broadly at Q.

“Setting the mood?” He didn’t know whether to laugh at the absurdity of the situation or slink away in embarrassment, a ‘yes, actually’ clung to his lips, but there was a more pressing concern approaching. He removed his arm. Bond sighed theatrically. Q rolled his eyes.

“Darling!” Q turned round with a smile as the woman approached and kissed him.

“Hello Mum.” Bond’s brows shot up. His mother was still beautiful and according to the glance Bond gave her, desirable. He glared at him as he introduced him.

“This is James, we work together.”

“Really?” She glanced around the gallery with a grin. “Not an a date then?” Q blushed as Bond laughed.

“I think this was your son’s failed attempt to avoid you. We were on our way back after a meeting, didn’t want to be late.” He smiled at her. In that way that is a prelude to seduction thought Q.

“We’d better get going then.”

“Normally I’d agree with you, but in this case we’re having an afternoon off.” Q opened his mouth to protest. “I’m sure your mother would love a chance to catch up with you.”

“Of course I would, I hardly see him. Since the day he discovered computers, he was lost to me.” She said with a smile.

“And I’d like to buy you a drink, if your son doesn’t object.” She laughed. 

“He’s a big boy, I think he’ll cope. Q turned and lead them out, knowing protest was futile when Bond was in this mood.

Several hours and drinks later, his whole life story had been told to Bond in great detail. His mother loved him fiercely and it wasn’t too painful or embarrassing. And he loved her. She’d brought him up single handedly since his father left and she wasn’t joking about losing him to computers though. He could sense her pain at him being his own world and she was now his satellite. They did speak and see each other, but by necessity, there were lies and evasions on his part. He wanted to tell her, but he wanted to protect her too strongly to allow that.

Bond was being delicious. He was entertaining, charming, sexy, teasing, but at his mother, not him. He was both outraged and jealous. They were sitting beside each other, his mother opposite him. Occasionally, their thighs touched, Bond didn’t pull away, it was obviously nothing to him, but to Q, it was a delightful torture. He tuned out on these moments wondering what would happen if he put his hand on his thigh and stroked him, moved it up. At this point someone usually spoke to him, breaking his reverie.

At last, his mother excused herself and went to the loo.

“What are you doing?” Hissed Q. “That’s my mother, don’t you dare.” Bond laughed.

“Why not? She’s beautiful, funny, intelligent, single and is attracted to me.” He looked Q in the eye. “You take after her.” The breath was knocked from Q’s body. Bond looked away.

“But you’re right, I shouldn’t.” He looked back.

“You keep looking away when I talk to you.” Q looked at him sharply.

“You’ve been talking to my mother all afternoon.” Bond’s brilliant, cool blue eyes held his.

“Have I? I hadn’t noticed.”

Q’s mind imploded. A small sound escaped from his lips. His mother sat down. Q was vaguely conscious of her tilting her head and looking at them and smiling.

“Damn.” She said. “I knew my instincts were right when I saw the two of you together earlier, before you spotted me and then as we talked, I was confused at first by your flirting James. Then I realised everything was still unspoken. Though it must be hard since you work together.” She leaned in closer. “I’m sure MI6 is quite strict about these things.” Q’s eyebrows flew up in surprise. 

“Given your skills darling, I’d expect nothing less. I’m your mother, I know you better than anyone, your tells when you lie through necessity, through love. She smiled broadly and stood up.

“Why don’t you come for lunch on Saturday? Both of you. Thanks for the drinks James. Disappointing that we didn’t get to fuck, but I’m sure my son is delighted.” Bond laughed. She bent and kissed Q’s cheek.

“See you Saturday.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part. Stylistically, it's very different. I've had wine... I may delete it tomorrow in the cold light of day : )

Q… well, he didn’t function for a while.

A pair of blue eyes moved closer, then disappeared as Bond closed them, his hand pulled Q’s face closer and he kissed him. Q whimpered, all the doubts, the we shouldn’t, he doesn’t do relationships, disappeared. He put his hand on Bond’s shirt and pulled him closer, He wanted him. They surfaced.

“So, you weren’t flirting with my mother?” 

“Umm, not really.” Q frowned.

“Well, I was a bit, you are very similar, it has to be said, and like I told you, she is very attractive.”

An unconscious part acknowledged that, she was beautiful, not that he’d ever really considered her as a person outside himself. Ah, the conceit of a child, not realising that their parent was an autonomous being.

“I enjoyed learning about you, but, I was speaking to you…” He kissed him. “...always.”

He looked at Q. “Do you think I normally spend this much time on conquests?” He winked and Q elbowed him in the side.

“Christ, I’m crap at this.”

“Yes,” mouthed Q. He wanted Bond to shut up, while simultaneously running through how this was a good thing.

“Taxi?”

“Hmm.” They stumbled outside. The light surprised them.

The cab stopped and they got in, each giving their address, they laughed, hesitated…

“Mine,” said Q, I have to be in the office tomorrow, you don’t.” Bond smiled and nodded.

They arrived.

Bond pressed against Q, their clothes tumbled, they moved jerkily, hesitant, finally stumbling onto Q’s bed. Bond’s hands were all over him, his lips pressed against flesh, sucking, tongue licking, trails of heat, fingers exploring, probing, stroking, Q melted into his flesh as he reciprocated, his mind didn’t function, it was instinct, carnal, no beginning, no end, they growled, licked, tore, bit, pressed, devoured. White heat, white light, bliss, pain, longing, sated. Bliss, then a repeat, fingers clinging, pressing, saliva, cum, sweat… licking tasting, wanting more, their flesh pressing, dissolving into each other.

Finally they stop, breathless, mute, clinging. Time passes and Q strokes Bond and they rehearse again and some satisfaction s gained. They smile and sleep.

Q wakes. A pair of blue eyes look at him. He smiles, Bond reaches around his waist, pulls him closer, they kiss, the taste of yesterday, stale and sweet. It changes as their arousal grows, hungry again. They move together, their skin sticky, tight from their died cum. Bond’s fingers move along Q’s back. He arches, pressing into him as his fingers find his curves, his opening, probing, feeling the tightness, wet, warmth, loosening him. He presses against him as he starts a similar exploration, their mouths locked, tongues licking, tasting each other. Bond eases into him, they buck together, finding a rhythm as Q fucks him, they moan and bite and lose themselves and Q comes, then Bond. He licks him clean and they kiss and taste each other.

The alarm sounds, strident, they silence it.

“Coffee.”

“Yes.” They laugh.

Later.

“I don’t need to be in work today.”

“I do.” A hand brushes across his face.

“The ‘let’s pretend nothing happened’ is a turn on.” Their eyes meet.

“Very true.” They shower and fuck again and go to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to work.

Q suggests that maybe, they shouldn’t arrive together. Bond has been pressed to his side during their journey. His eyebrow raises at the suggestion. Q smirks. They enter the building and gradually Bonds moves away from him, following a step behind him as Q moves towards his work station. He stops, as does Bond.

 

“Equipment returned intact and fully functioning.” He says loudly to Q with a smile. Q grins.

 

“Why, thank you 007, I’m glad to be back in one piece.” His team stifle grins. Q knew that he hadn’t needed the protection of a double-0, none was required at all, it was precautionary given his seniority, but Bond had found out about it and volunteered. Q had been bemused, but secretly pleased. Now he was trying very hard not to grin broadly. “I hope you will be as careful in future.” Bond looked at him with innocent eyes.

 

“Q, I do try my hardest, but circumstances can be such that I’m not fully in control of my actions. It can be very explosive as you know.” He walked past him to his desk. “The situation can suddenly become very heated.” His lips had almost brushed Q’s ear as he spoke. Q turned his back to the rest of the room.

 

“Would you mind filing the report for me, since you’re here? I’ll countersign, it’ll save me doing it.” He looked at Bond, his eyes dark with memory.

“I could do two.” His voice lowered. “The second for your eyes only.” Q’s lips quivered as he suppressed a grin.

“I’ll look forward to it.” Bond casually brushed past him as he walked off to find somewhere to type.

 

Q looks at the pile of paperwork that has grown in his absence. He groans, makes tea, delegates it, then logs on. He scans his emails while thinking of Bond. He has the lip of his mug in his mouth, it is in danger of cracking as he bites it, remembering the feel and taste of his. His longing is almost too much and he has to stop himself from moaning aloud. He finishes his tea, logs out and leaves, walking the corridor to the secure terminals. It is empty. He tries the first one, locked. It opens, he enters, squeezing into the small space as hands pull him in. Their lips lock, Q doesn’t want to breath, he’d happily die in his embrace. His hands move over Bond’s body, over clothes, under them. Bond grips him tightly, his hands pull his hips to him and they move together, hands on each other’s arse. Q can feel himself about to come and hesitates a fraction.

 

“Don’t stop.” Bond moans against his neck and pushes harder, faster against him. He groans, his words tipping him over and he comes as does Bond, they push and shudder together, lips and tongues over necks and jaws, then sink back against the wall.

 

“Mmmm.” Is all that Q can manage. Bond sighs in agreement and they rest.

 

“Have you finished that report?”

 

“No, I was interrupted.” His blue eyes pierce Q’s soul and he smiles. “I’ll have it for you later. It’s probably best that I give it to you in person.” Q nods.

 

“Given it’s sensitive nature, I think that wise.” They kiss and Q leaves. He goes back without bothering to check his appearance. If he looks like he he’s just been fucking, he doesn’t care. His smile remains as he sits down.

 

Bond drops off the report later. Q reads it. It’s detailed, accurate and in Q’s name with an addendum by Bond. He signs it. M will be pleased. Mission complete, report submitted and equipment intact. Q smiles, Bond knows that M will now have even more unrealistic expectations of him.

 

“We’re good together.” He says later to M. “I’d like him as my backup on all missions. I trust him completely.” M looks at Q.

 

“Okay with you?” Q nods in a detached, professional manner. He’d have been there in an unofficial capacity if necessary for any of Bond’s future missions. “Fine then. You know what he’s like…”

Q grinned. “A suicidal, pain in the arse?” Bond smiled.

“You say the nicest things.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond writes up his report... with interruptions.

__

I met my quartermaster.

__

 

__

Fortunately, I can compute and arrive at conclusions rapidly. It’s why I’m so good at my job. Therefore, I know he must be excellent or he would not be here. His eyes, his gaze and his rapid, quick fire intelligence confirm that (as does my new gun). His appearance, however, is another matter.

__

 

__

His clothes are expensive despite their rather casual air. He’s skinny, awkward, his eyes are green, hidden by his glasses, hair is...messy... delicious, I realised later, as is everything about him. He won’t leave my mind.

__

 

__

This is, therefore, a problem. Time passed. He was brilliant on our missions, I couldn’t ask for anyone better and I won’t. Ever. I flirted with him, it is another of my skills and he seems to take it well, but he’s always totally professional. Which is frustrating. 

__

 

__

He doesn’t really do field work, so when I heard that he was going to do so, I volunteered, after all, we can’t be too careful with such an asset. It went very well, Q was pleased with his work and no doubt relieved that my skills weren’t required. He’d been a little twitchy around me, nervous even, until we’d finished. At one point, I’d needed to move closer to him as we squeezed past some equipment and his heart and respiratory rate suddenly increased.

__

 

__

He relaxed as we walked back to HQ, I even think he was starting to flirt with me when he suddenly pushed me into a doorway. I was rather surprised, pleasantly, I must say with what I saw. Q looked torn between embarrassment and what I hoped was something more appealing, then a rather beautiful woman interrupted us. You can image my shock when it transpired that it was his mother.

__

 

__

I studied her closely. You could see where Q got his beautiful features and willowy ways from. She was broadminded and sharp too. This was obviously too good an opportunity to pass up, so I invited her for a drink. Q looked daggers at me, which I ignored, he’d have done the same if the reverse situation were even remotely possible.

__

 

__

This was interesting turn of events. I started to flirt with her. Under ordinary circumstances, we would have ended up together, but things were very different. Q was all I wanted, I couldn’t get him out of my mind. I tried not become obsessive, but I was in Q branch at every opportunity. He didn’t seem to mind, in fact, I think he looked forward to it. I don’t think that was me projecting onto him.

__

 

__

I engineered it so that we sat down beside each other, but I couldn’t talk to him directly with his mother there. So we flirted, she told me about his childhood, herself, she was delightful company. Q was quiet, I sometimes pressed my thigh against his to see his reaction. He didn’t move away, which was encouraging. I wanted to run my hand slowly across his leg and let it rest on his groin. As I thought this, he would look away, his face would have a faint flush, as though he were reading my thoughts. At one point, when I went to order some more drinks, I could feel his gaze on me, so I turned and looked. He didn’t look away and I felt that more would have been exchanged if I wasn’t interrupted by the damned barman.

__

 

__

I flirted more with his mother, all the time thinking of Q, imagining that it was his response I was hearing. I’d steal glances in his direction, but he didn’t catch my eye. As the afternoon progressed, I realised my mistake, he wasn’t just uncomfortable with my flirting with his mother, he was jealous. The knowledge hit me like a thunderbolt. I was of course, delighted, but what to do?

__

 

__

Shortly after this delightful insight, I noticed a subtle change in his mother’s replies to me, a pulling back. It wasn’t a harsh, hurtful response and it was very, very subtle. She excused herself and I decided to let him know my true feelings as he was now looking quite pained. His face was beautiful as he realised and incredibly, he didn’t want to punch me. I wanted him so much. His mother’s words when she joined us were a revelation, God, no wonder Q was so smart. I loved her quite a lot at that moment. Q was a bit stunned. I’m looking forward to lunch on Saturday.

__

 

__

Then I kissed him. It was incredible. His lips were all I’d imagined and more. He pulled away eventually to throw barbed comments at me regarding my flirting, but I didn’t care and somehow he agreed to leave with me. We decided to go back to his flat. I’m afraid that I can’t give a report on its appearance, as I was somewhat distracted.

__

 

__

We managed to undress and fell into bed. I soon realised that Q’s talents extended beyond the purely abstract.

__

 

Q looked up. Bond was sitting beside him, sipping scotch in attempt to appear unconcerned. Q grinned.

 

“Really? Since you met me?” He nodded.

 

“I thought it was just me.”

 

“Why the hell didn’t you give me an indication?” Q’s eyebrows raised. “Yeah, well…”

 

Q looked back at the official folder and print out.

 

“You definitely deleted the original?”

 

“Not even saved once, hence the dubious grammar.”

 

“Where’s the rest?”

 

“I’m not a bloody writer, I do mission reports, there’s usually more killing than fucking and besides, I was interrupted.” He grinned at Q. “So I wrote up the official report.” Q grinned evilly.

 

“Why don’t you finish it? I can’t wait to find out what happened.” He reached over and refilled their glasses.

 

“Don’t you remember?” Asked Bond in a low voice as he leaned towards him.

 

“Oh, I do, very much, but I’d love to see what you thought.” He leaned into him and kissed him. Bond sighed.

 

“It could take ages, couldn’t I just show you?” Q moved away.

 

“You could, but what’s the fun in that? I do like a good report.”

 

“Liar.” Q smirked and Bond grabbed Q’s laptop and began typing. Q watched his fingers as they moved, his face and the subtle shifts as he concentrated. He could see his emotions as they shifted across his features, remembering. He wanted him. He had been taken aback by his tenderness, his openness and how much they’d connected and he would have been in his bed already, but Bond had promised a report and he was intrigued. And it saved a lot of talking.

 

__

Normally, when I fuck someone, it’s part of the job, or it’s a release after the event, so part of the job, I suppose, a post mission wind down. This was different. I really wanted him and had done so for some months. I knew him and knew I would continue to see him. It wasn’t going to be just a physical release.

__

 

__

I inhaled his scent, clean skin, no aftershave, a slight trace of soap, heavier, muskier under his arms, he tastes as good. When he looks at me with his eyes. In between kisses. I can barely hold his gaze, as I am afraid of revealing too much. I bury my face into him, wanting to show him by touch, in case I’m wrong.

__

 

__

His body is beautiful, smooth, pale, slender, but his muscles are defined, revealing that he’s not completely tied to his laptop. I smiled, he’s probably more effective in the field than I thought. 

__

 

Bond looked up, his eyes focusing on Q.

 

“It’s rather harder than I thought.” They both grinned. Q moved to read what he’d typed so far, leaning against Bond’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder. He feels himself getting harder as he reads and his mind is making the leap between Bond’s unspoken words. He kisses his neck, moving his shirt to nuzzle his shoulder, his arm wraps around Bond’s chest.

 

“I rather like you a lot too, in case you hadn’t noticed.” Bond puts his hand on Q’s.

 

“That did become apparent.” Their lips lock and Bond puts the laptop down. Q pulls away and looks at him. Bond returns his gaze without flinching. Q moves and sits across his lap, pushing against him. His grin is broad. Bond pulls him closer, pulling off his jumper, hands everywhere as Q undoes Bond’s buttons. Shirt off. Trousers loosened. Bond mutters something into his shoulder.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I said, don’t you want me to finish my report.”

 

“No...” Bond kissed him hard as he lifted him up to pull his trousers down. The rest of their dialogue consisting of expletives and affirmations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The report was supposed to be italic...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, they go to lunch, it's tame, but later Bond makes a suggestion.

Q sipped his coffee and looked at James.

 

“I’m not sure that you should meet each other again, given your previous behavior.” James grinned and shifted in his chair. He was in Q’s office, the door was open and they were behaving in an appropriately professional manner. Q had made him promise to do so, at least for now. He didn’t want anyone to know, not because of repercussions, he didn’t really give a damn about them, but because the illicit thrill was still exciting.

 

“It would be terribly rude not to and anyway, she knows that it’s you I want.” Q’s eyes flitted over his face.

 

“Fine, but behave.”

 

“Of course.” Bond’s innocent expression was wasted on Q, who’s retort was silenced by Moneypenny’s knock. Bond gets up to leave as she enters. “So I’ll see you down in Armory in ten minutes.” Q’s groin heats at his unexpected words. Moneypenny raises her eyebrow.

 

“New kit? Didn’t know he was off anywhere.”

 

“Er, no, just a check on his Walther.” He kept his gaze on his screen and she left a pile of folders on his desk. “Really? None for delegation?”

 

“No, dearest, all for you.” He glanced quickly through them and actioned a few, deciding that would be enough official work before going to see what Bond had in mind.

 

Returning, he finds that he’ll not be able to view the rifle racks in the same way again and that the bruises on his back will be even more painful tomorrow. He grins broadly.

 

“James.” He kissed her on both cheeks.

 

“Darling.” She hugged Q. “Come on in.” He steps in and everything is right with the world. They leave coats, shoes, pass gifts and enter the kitchen and she hands them wine. She smiles in delight as she observes them.

 

“So things have progressed then?” Q blushes, unable to keep the grin of happiness from his face.

 

“They have indeed, thanks to you.” Replies Bond. His mother smiles at James.

 

“Do you like lamb?” Bond nods.

 

“How apt.” Q passes his hand over Bond’s waist.

 

“Yes, I thought so too.” His mother smiles, adding: “I didn’t think I’d ever get a run of the mill son-in-law.” Q makes a half strangled noise in his throat and sips his wine to recover. Bond just grins.

 

They eat dinner, which is delicious as usual and make small talk, which given their situation, is anything but. His mother skillfully dissects Bond’s intentions towards her son and how far things have progressed and that it’s still, probably, a secret from work. Q feels that she has missed her role in life and wonders if work needs a new interrogator. Bond obviously feels the same and tells her so with a broad grin.

 

“I may take some pointers from your interrogation technique.” She laughs.

 

“Hmm, years of eliciting information from a reticent schoolboy does give you a rather good skill set.” Q grins. “Though he’s been much better now that he’s grown up. Except of course about his work.” Q looks at Bond and he signals his assent and they tell her, broadly, what they do. Her eyes gleam with fierce maternal pride, tinged with slight worry that passes as quickly. She knows she has done all she can to ensure that he can be the best, can protect himself and her maternal worry will always be there forever. They hug and she puts her hand on his face.

 

“Thank you for telling me.” She looks at Bond. “You’ll look after him?” He nods. “I’m glad he’s in safe hands.” She looks at Bond, assessing him. “Well, safeish.” He smiles, pauses.

 

“I’ll do my best to come back.” Q bites his lip. The unspoken reality passes between them.

 

“I’ll do my best to ensure that he does.” The silence persists for a while as they take stock.

 

“So any good tales you can tell me? Or will you have to kill me?” She opens another bottle of wine and they move into the living room.

 

Later Bond turns to Q.

 

“Perhaps I should introduce your mother to Alec?” Q hits him with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should he? Hmm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond sets up a blind date.

Q looked around the pub, even though it was still fairly early, it was beginning to get crowded and all the seats were taken. He’d watched James do his usual recce of the place and had stood them with their backs to the wall, near an exit, but with a good vantage point for the rest of the room. Enough bodies stood with their backs to them to give them a degree of privacy.

 

“Don’t worry, she’ll find us.” He moved his leg slightly so that it was behind Q’s thigh and Q allowed himself to lean back into his hip. James’ free arm hooked into the back of his waistband and his thumb rubbed against the skin of his spine. Q pressed back further.

 

“Tease.” He whispered over the rim of his glass. James continued looking ahead as he took a sip of his beer.

 

“It’s taking all my training not to fuck you right now.” Q stifled his involuntary groan and swallowed a mouthful of his own drink. His was hard now. James bent his lips to his ear, face as innocent as if he was asking the time. “I like it when you swallow.” Taking advantage of the fact that Q’s bulky coat was covering James’ groin, Q moved his hand slowly over his cock. James pushed against it and Q stopped and moved slightly away with a grin at his scowl.

 

“Frustrating isn’t it?”

 

“Very.” He turned towards him and handed him his pint and took off his coat, hips pushing lightly at James as he shrugged his arms out of his sleeves.

 

“Hot in here.”

 

“Very.” His eyes rested on Q’s trousers. Q turned and folded his coat onto his bag, his arse deliberately pressing against James’ leg as he straightened and retrieved his drink.

 

“Who’s the tease now?” Q smirked, but was stopped from further comment when he caught sight of his mother making her way towards them. He nodded towards her and James straightened up, adjusting his clothing slightly. Q was glad he was wearing a loose enough cardigan.

 

“Hello you two.” She leaned in and kissed them both on the cheek. “Not interrupting anything? You look a little flushed.” Q shook his head. 

“No, only just took my coat off, it’s quite warm in here.”

 

“Yes, it is hot.” She looked at James and winked.

 

“Mum!”

 

“Sorry, darling, he has that affect on people and I did have a drink with Sandra before meeting you.” She looked slightly contrite. James laughed.

 

“But you’re right, it is very hot in here.” Q rolled his eyes. His mother grinned.

 

“I can always go and rejoin her if you’d prefer to be alone.” She looked at James. “I must admit it’s been a while since I’ve been out drinking with my son on a Friday night.”

 

“Miriam, we invited you out with us, don’t worry I’ll behave.”

 

“Well, not too much, I hope.” James grinned wickedly.

 

“Let me get you a drink.”

 

After about half an hour of easy conversation, Q glanced around preparing to go to the bar. His head was brought sharply back to concentrate on the profile of the man who’d just entered. Bloody hell. He was going to kill James. Obviously while he was in the field, rather than directly. James caught his stare and smiled.  
He glared at him and James looked innocent as the man found them.

 

“James!” He called and pushed through the crowd.

 

“Alec!” Q jabbed his finger surreptitiously into James’ ribcage. He barely flinched. “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

“You invited me,” he said with a grin, not letting James get away with it.

 

“Did I? dear me, I’m getting forgetful in my old age.” They hugged each other. Alec looked at the others, and seeing Miriam, realised what James was up to.

 

“No, you’re right, it was supposed to be tomorrow night, never mind, I’ll stay for one if that’s okay with you?’

 

“One? Really? Is that possible with you?”

 

“Really James, you’ll give everyone a terrible impression of me.”

 

“Could it get any worse?” Quipped Q with a grin. Alec looked mock offended, thought for a moment.

 

“No, I guess not.” He looked at Miriam and extended his hand. “I’m Alec, James’ best mate and co-worker.” They shook hands and Q could see Alec’s interest. He groaned mentally, especially as his mother, although maintaining a polite demeanor, seemed to like what she saw, which was unsurprising, he was a slightly rougher, prettier version of James. Alec looked at Q, his head tilted.

 

“This is Q.”

 

“Blimey, I knew he was young, foolhardy too, or a glutton for punishment going out drinking with you. Nice to meet you.” The shook hands. Although this was their first meeting, Q knew all about Alec already and he really didn’t think he was a suitable suitor for his mother. Then again, he supposed if she knew all about James, she’d hardly consider him suitable for her son.

 

“And you. I’ve read so much about you.”

 

“Of course, I’d expect nothing less.” They grinned at each other. “Must say the tech and…” he paused and flicked his eyes in Miriam’s direction. Q nodded imperceptibly. “...intel’s been fantastic in recent months.” Q beamed and blushed slightly. “So, I think that deserves a drink.” He looked around. “Same again?” Q glared at James and his mother excused herself for a few minutes.

 

“You want to set my mother up with Alec, really?”

 

“Why not, he’s got very many good qualities.” His blue eyes held Q’s. “Almost as many as me.” Q sighed, well yes. “Besides, most of the people I know are just as bad, so my pool for matchmaking is limited and I do feel a bit guilty.”

 

“Don’t. I’m sure she can find someone a bit less…”

 

“Dangerous, likely to get killed at least once a week, having to fuck someone as part of their job, probably kill them too.” He paused. “But where’s the fun in that?” He finished his drink. “You know she may just want a no strings, uncomplicated relationship, she’s been alone for ages.” Q sighed.

 

“Alec may not be interested.”

 

“I dunno…” He gestured over to the bar where Alec had obviously collared his mother to help him with the drinks. They seemed to be getting on well. James stroked his back in sympathy, then liking the effect it was having, moved his hand lower, slipping his hand into his waistband, all the time keeping his eyes on the two of them. His finger caressed the cleft of Q’s arse, Q moaned, the noise levels drowning out the sound to anyone within hearing. His finger pressed deeper and Q moved against his hand.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“I’d love to oblige.” Q slid his hand onto James arse and squeezed, pushing his fingers through the fabric to run underneath to his balls, producing a satisfying gasp from him. By the time the others returned, they were composed again, well relatively.

 

“So, Miriam, how do you know these two?” Asked Alec. Q opened his mouth to answer as James interjected.

 

“She was instrumental in making Q the man he is, they go way back.”

 

“Really? Wow. His interest was even more piqued. “And James?”

 

“We met due to a mutual interest.” Q bit his lip. Alec looked at him questioningly.

 

“Art, among other things.” Added his mother, catching James’ desire to tease his friend and wanting to play. “We met at a gallery. Q had dragged him in and I happened to be passing.” Q bit harder onto his lip.

 

“You like art too, Q, what was it, computer generated stuff?” Q rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not totally obsessed with tech, I have other interests.” He smiled beatifically. “I like drawings. Admittedly, the choice of gallery was rather spur of the moment, but I think James really enjoyed it.” His mother suppressed a snigger behind Alec.

 

“Yes, it lead onto all sorts of discussions later.” Added James smoothly as Q flushed remembering. Alec wasn’t stupid and none of them were particularly hiding their tells.

 

“Indulge me, what was the exhibition, I might want to go myself.” Miriam grinned at him.

 

“I wouldn’t mind going back, as I only caught a glimpse, Q hurried me back out for some reason.”

 

“Well, I’d be happy to take you.” He looked intently at her. “What about tomorrow?”

 

“That would be nice, maybe a spot of lunch too?” She returned his gaze steadily. “It’s always nice to meet a fellow art lover.” Her face was impassive. Q revised her new role at MI6 up to field agent.

 

“Sounds lovely.” James was beaming at Alec’s back. Q’s lip was quite bruised.


	7. Chapter 7

“Stop it.” Bond obliged. “Not that.” James grinned and licked gently along Q’s hip.

 

“Make your mind up.”

 

“Trying to get me to agree to surveillance on my mother while giving me a blow job is…” He was prevented from saying more as James resumed working his tongue over his cock, fingers sliding into him.

 

“You’re the one who’s worried about her, it being Alec.” Q huffed and hunched lower into his seat. “Besides, I bet you can’t wait to see his reaction.” James grinned wickedly and Q couldn’t stop himself from joining in.

 

“Wonder if she’s told him who she is yet?” He looked up at James. “Is he usually this slow on the uptake, he is a bloody double-0?” James laughed.

 

“No, but he was hardly expecting subterfuge, but he knows something’s up.” Q reflected and agreed with a nod. “Besides, he wasn’t paying us much attention, Miriam was his sole focus after that.” He looked down at Q. “Definitely a strong family trait, mesmerising, beautiful, sexy…” He kissed Q’s lips as he blushed slightly at the compliment. Q enjoyed the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

 

“And you, forceful, with eyes that bind me, compel me to your will, no wonder you’re so good at your job.” He said in mock surrender, then turned back to the screen as movement caught his eye.

 

Hacking into the gallery was easy, but there was no sound, so James had gone in earlier to plant a listening device, promising to retrieve it later, but only if Q accompanied him and they actually got to have a proper look at the exhibition. He’d also persuaded him to have coffee or tea in Q’s case and cake in the café opposite. The cake sealed the deal.

 

The pre lunch lull meant they had the best sofa at the back and the place to themselves. They watched as Alec stopped outside the gallery. He paused and they could see his eyes glance at the details, a slight frown line between his eyes. Miriam arrived as he read and they could see the slight hesitant, awkwardness of two people who were now sober and had agreed to go on a date, but they smiled at each other and Alec opened the door.

 

“So you found it easily enough then?” Alec smiled. Miriam laughed. “Well, yes.” Alec walked in and glanced around. Miriam walked along the first wall of sketches. Q could see her trying not to comment and suppressing a smile. After a pause, Alec joined her and they walked silently to the next pieces. After a few moments Alec stopped and looked at her, seeing the quiet amusement in her eyes.

 

“I can imagine the discussion was interesting. I heard that James has been hanging round Q branch like a lost puppy, poor Q.”

 

“Less of the poor Q, he’s very happy with the situation, as is James.” He looked surprised at first, then grinned.

 

“Really?” She nodded.

 

“They were going to tell you last night, but it became rather amusing and you did ask me out. I got rather distracted.” She smiled at him and he moved closer.

 

“So did I.” Q cringed away.

 

“Don’t kiss her.” He hissed. Obviously Alec couldn’t hear. They watched him bend his head and kiss her lightly on the lips.

 

“Lunch?” He slipped his arm around her waist and she caught his.

 

“Yes, there’s a lovely place just up the road. I sometimes go there with my son.”

 

“Son?” He opened his mouth to speak further.

 

“Yes, you met him yesterday.” Her face was a picture of innocence, composure and then wickedness as her smiled curled over her lips as Alec worked it out.

 

“Fuck. He’s going to kill me.”

 

“He won’t dare. And don’t worry, if things don’t work out, I’ll tell him to spare you.” She winked at him and they walked out laughing.

 

Q ate the rest of his cake, eyes sparking with mischief.

 

“So, how does the idea of Alec being my step father square with you?”

 

Bond sat back with a groan.


End file.
